pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Jumper
|rateoffire = 87 |capacity = 12 |mobility = 50 |cost = 40 |Level required = 1 |released = 12.0.0 |attribute = |number = 212 }} The Rocket Jumper is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. It is the third and the first form of the Rocket Jumper. Description It is a red and silver rocket launcher that shoots rockets that can be used for harmless rocket jumping. When maxed-out, it has a medium damage output, fast fire-rate, high rocket jump (hence its name) and fast projectile travel. Appearance It is a red and silver rocket launcher. Its nozzle is mostly silver. It is also large and has a construction ribbon on it. The other part of the gun is red, it has a gray handle and has a decently large clip. Combat TBA Strategy Tips * It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. * Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. * Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. Counters * Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off. * Avoid being in a group especially in Team Fight. Due this weapon has slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. * Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them from raining rockets to you. * Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. Skins Recommended Maps Any close ranged or open map. Equipment Setups Equip one or two long-ranged weapons to attack enemies in the air during rocket jump. Changelog ;12.0.0 Initial release. ;16.8.0 Audio volume increased. It's loud enough to damage the player's device speaker, so it is advised to lower the volume. Trivia * This weapon is based on Rocket Launcher from Quake 3 Arena. * The name comes from a weapon called Rocket Jumper, which is a weapon from Team Fortress 2. TF2's Rocket Jumper is a Primary Weapon for the Soldier. ** However, the namesake is the only real connection between these two "Rocket Jumper"s. *** PG3D's Rocket Jumper is able to deal damage to enemies, something TF2's Rocket Jumper cannot. *** TF2's Rocket Jumper doesn't inflict any self-inflicted blast damage from rocket jumping, while the PG3D's Rocket Jumper does. *** Another big difference is the ammo capacity for both Rocket Jumpers, as TF2's Rocket Jumper has far more ammunition compared to the PG3D Rocket Jumper. * There are now two reskinned weapons based off of the Rocket Jumper. One is the Renegade and the other being the Ghost Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Rare